Pretty
by Duoloopo
Summary: COMPLETE! Duo POV. Duo's about to get married but in the last second before he says 'I do' he realizes something that causes him to run out of his wedding, best man in tow! 1x2
1. Did I mention?

Pretty

DISCLAIMER - Don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N - I know I have other works in progress but I couldn't help it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Did I mention?

Duo's POV

Here I am, at the alter, a whole 18 years of age, watching the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walk towards me in the most absurd white dress I've ever had the discomfort to lay eyes upon.

But the girl is pretty. Her name is Hilde SchulsomethingIcan'tpronounce. I've only seen her a couple of times before now. She's my second cousin twice removed or something crazy and not really related to me. I mean she is but… you get what I'm saying.

Our families decided a long time ago that we would marry each other. Who does that anymore you ask? Our families do. That's who. And don't get me wrong, she's pretty and pretty smart, and from what I know about her, pretty cool to hang out with. But she can be pretty annoying sometimes about me. In the few times I've seen her, she's hauled her pretty little butt up to my _handsome_ little butt and attached herself for the duration of the time we were together.

Who's to say who's annoying though? I can be pretty darn annoying sometimes and that's probably why my parents decided to have me betrothed. They didn't think I could seduce a girl on my own. See? My point exactly. Even parents can be annoying.

So here I am, heir to the Maxwell fortune, about an hour away from marrying a pretty girl that loves to be with me, in a Catholic Church (hence the 'hour away' I mentioned) and I'm not complaining.

I'm not.

Okay, so maybe I'm not ready to be tied down but this was the date they set when I was 17 and she was just about to turn 17. We'd discussed it, our families and us, together. I had my chance to speak up about not being ready so who was I to complain. I'm not complaining. I haven't complained yet.

I mean, she's pretty, right? What could be better?

A really hot girl who was totally into cooking and not getting married too early, who wanted to go sailing and sky diving and to amusement parks and bungee jumping and rollerblading on the boardwalk. Someone who wanted to eat ice cream at 5 and dinner right after followed by some more ice cream with a midnight snack of ice cream and maybe a brownie. Or hell, a whole cake or something! That could be better.

I mentioned she was smart right? Hilde? Yea, she's got the brain of a genius. An IQ of a billion or something, and is promised a spot in the Board of High and Mighty People at several companies around the world, and I'll be her pretty husband. Her idea of fun is having a race of those 'Minute Math' things. But not the addition subtraction ones that I'm really good at, but freaking calculus crap that couldn't be done in a minute unless you were a genius. She likes feeling better than me I think. I always just wanted to relax and eat some good food but she always had to throw some math or science stuff in front of my face.

I like math and science okay. I mean, I do computers. I build them. I write programs and have already started a crazy collection of video games. _STARTED_ but not finished. I can read all those silly files with the numbers upon numbers with a few letters thrown in and actually understand them.

A genius and a computer nerd.

At least we'll be pretty.

Anyway, now the big important guy is talking in Latin. I can't help that he's an arrogant son of a… but he's the highest Priest we could get and out parents wanted the best.

Speaking of best, the guy to my right with unruly hair and dark mysterious blue eyes and a permanent scowl on his face is my best man and best friend, Heero Yuy. Don't let the scowl confuse you, he's got a weird family. I would be scowling all the time too if my family was as insane as his. He's not as high up on the social ladder as I am but he's still the best guy to have around.

Heero and I, we've known each other forever! We met in elementary school. Fifth grade, and I've had this long braid for as long as I can remember, and I was wearing something ridiculous that my mom had picked out for picture day and some stupid little jerk thought it'd be okay to mess with me and make fun of my gender. My fist was about an inch away from his frozen face when a tug on the aforementioned braid pulled me down onto the ground. I looked up and there was Heero, wearing the same ugly sweater as me (apparently his mom _MADE_ the damn thing but I'll explain that later) and saying things to the little punk about how the red's an oranges in the sweater made my skin look brighter, and that the purple cross stitching brought out the color of my eyes and how the little punk was just jealous because my braid was longer than his dinky little pony tail.

He was my hero then and there and to this day, my braid is longer than that punk Wufei's ponytail is. Haha, I win.

Gah! The arrogant sonofa just splattered something on us! Hilde's ugly dress will get stained, oh well. How sad. NOT.

But she's still pretty.

Did I mention that she's pretty? She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Even prettier than the freaking Princess Relena. She was Heero's almost girlfriend. Almost because she wanted Heero with every fiber of her body but Heero didn't want her. Or any other girls for that matter. I think he might be gay but he's never admitted to it so maybe he just hasn't found that special one yet. And if he was gay I'm proud to say that it'd be fine with me. I have a gay friend. His name is Quatre. He's been in love with our English teacher forever, but now that we've graduated, he hasn't seen Mr. Barton and Quat's been all sullen.

Quat's here. I wanted him in with my groomsmen, but it was a hassle enough to get Heero as my best man. My parents wanted 'important people' in my wedding. Well Heero and Quat are important to _me_ but they only allowed Heero and that was by sheer luck. I won a bet of not talking for a whole day for Heero, and once they knew I was a fighter, they wouldn't allow any more dumb bets for anyone they deemed unworthy. But Quat had understood.

It's starting to get hot in here, I mean between the gazillion people as our audience, this friggin eighty thousand layer tuxedo, the pressure of marrying this pretty girl and the fact that I haven't eaten today, may be the problem.

Oh shit! Here goes. He's talking in English which means that we have to actually do this now.

I mentioned that Hilde's pretty right?

I look over at Heero for some reassurance as the arrogant priest takes our hands and Heero nods at me. Okay, I can do this. She's pretty.

I look to Heero again, he's looking down at the floor, or his feet. What could be so interesting about those when his best friend needs his assurance?!

Ah crap, I'm panicking aren't I? It's been years and suddenly _now_ I panic? Great. Perfect timing Duo. I look into Hilde's eye's. She's crying. Why the hell is she crying? What could be so sad about this?

Oh no! Can she sense my panic? Calm down Duo, calm down.

I look over at Heero again, fully into this nervous wreck thing, and he's looking at me again but he looks kinda sad. Fuck! What's going on here? Hilde's crying, Heero's sad, there's a gazillion people here and… even when she cries, she's pretty.

She's pretty?

I look at Hilde again. She is pretty. She's very pretty. But she's missing something. Something… mysterious.

"…until death do you part?" The priest finishes. I look at him, at Hilde, then at Heero.

Hilde's missing something… unruly.

I clear my throat to buy some time. Time for what, I'm not sure. But I need just a second more time. I'll smile at Hilde dramatically and that'll buy a little more time.

Thank God she didn't see my eyes dart to Heero, who was at that exact moment gazing down the aisle into the warm glow from the open doors. The glow was warm. Very, very warm.

Did I just blush… because of Heero?

Oh my God, they're all waiting for my answer. Hilde looks like she's gonna be sick.

Ahh, who am I kidding? She's pretty… she really, _really_ is, but I don't love her.

"I'm sorry." I manage to choke out. I'm barely aware of the gasps that erupt through the church. "I can't." I tell Hilde.

I'm not thinking anymore. My parents are sooooo pissed. I don't even need to look at them to feel the embarrassment emanating from them. I'm going to lose the inheritance, and my family will disown me, my father will be dealing with inquiries, my mother will be made fun of…

I said I had perfect timing right?

Yea. In the two seconds before I'm supposed to marry the pretty girl that I've been betrothed to for my whole life, in front of the highest of high aristocrats, and the king of the world, not to mention the whole damn city… I realize that I am, in fact, in love with my best friend.

My… _MALE_… best friend.

I look at Heero for assurance of a different kind. He doesn't respond so I grab his hand, noticing the tingle of my fingertips as I touch his skin, and fly down the aisle with him in tow, to my most certain doom.

I look back at the boy in my hand as we burst into the open air and he's… laughing.

Need I mention that he's pretty?


	2. A Gazillion

Pretty

DISCLAIMER - I really don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N - Again, couldn't help myself.

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Gazillion

Duo POV

I look back at the boy in my hand as we burst into the open air and he's… laughing.

Need I mention that he's pretty?

How did I never notice how absolutely gorgeous he was before?

And why is he laughing like that? I'm gonna run into a ditch if he keeps it up because it's causing a sensation to bubble up and tingle down around my legs. They're getting weaker with every outburst of pure exhilaration from the boy.

"Duo!" I hear him gasp through laughter. "Duo, where are we going?" He throws out, still laughing and I realize that I don't know the answer to that.

God, even his laugh is pretty.

I look around at my whereabouts and find that I've run to the back of the church in the parking lot. The sound of a gazillion footsteps and a gazillion clicking camera's start rounding on my ears and I feel another panic attack coming on.

I don't even have a chance to think when suddenly my arm is being pulled and I literally fly into a bush.

I land in a heap, kinda shocked from the sudden turn of events in the last 3 minutes.

Ah yes, I'm in the infamous bush in the church parking lot. Not to mention that I'm there alone with the boy of my dreams.

Come to think of it, I've never had a dream about a boy before. I wonder what it would be like to have a dream about Heero. Running away with him from my wedding and hiding in a bush only to have 'true loves' first kiss…

Oh shit, that's not a dream! That's reality!

Great, now my heart is pounding a gazillion miles a minute. Does this mean I gotta kiss him? I just found out that I was gay about a minute ago, I don't if I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet!

And yet, when I look to him, I find some differences from my quick daydream. For one: I could kiss the hell out of that pouty little mouth of his.

Whoa, where'd that come from? Oh well, I mean I did just run out of the wedding of the month with my best friend trailing behind me.

For two: We're not alone and I think they've been trying to whisper to me this whole time. Whoops! Gotta get my head back in the game.

"…come to my place." I hear my, one and only, English teacher Mr. Barton, explaining to Heero.

Apparently it was Mr. Barton who pulled us into the bush. Man I really was freaking out.

The last time I freaked out this bad was… okay so I freaked out a gazillion times a day. But the _first_ time I freaked out this bad was right after Heero Yuy, Hero of mine, saved me from Wuffers McGee and his jealous ponytail in fifth grade.

Heero saved me from punching that kid. Or should I say he saved that kid from getting punched. He told Wuffers McChang off and pointed things out about the colors of the sweater making me look better. It was a hideous sweater, but the way he explained the colors on me made me love that sweater.

"The orange and red mixed together make his skin tone, especially, glow as if sun kissed. And the purple cross stitching around the edges makes his eye's that much deeper. And you can't complain Wufei, just because you're jealous of his hair. It's not his fault you decided to cut yours, is it?"

That's what he had said. Wufei had stuck his nose up in the air and walked off in a huff. He's such a jerk sometimes. Though he did become part of our group later on, but that along with other things will need to be explained later.

Heero helped me up and walked to class with me without uttering another word. I was always a little careful around him because he scared me, but I followed him like a puppy after that. No one got to him, not even me.

Or so I thought.

"Why are you following me?" He asked me one day without even looking at me.

"Because you're cool." I said. "You were so cool when you yelled at Wuffers!"

"His name is Wufei. And I only told him the truth." He still hadn't looked at me and I remember feeling very nervous.

"But it was so cool! Can I be your friend?" That got his attention. He finally looked at me with those intense eyes. I'll admit, if I was kinda scared before, I was terrified now.

"Okay." He said, never loosing his façade. My heart was pounding. "Wanna eat lunch together?"

I could only nod, dumbstruck. Heero was my friend. And he was nice to me. He never had many friends because he was so scary and mean looking back then. I mean he still is but I'm used to it now.

"…Duo!" A whisper tore me away from my childhood. I looked and found deep blue eyes… eyes that I could get lost in. They were like an ocean spanning the universe, holding secrets that could only be discovered with a gazillion years of technology and searching. "…find his car and bring it around. We'll sneak out that way…" Oh crap I wasn't listening again. He pointed his finger towards the empty courtyard behind the bush. I was trying to piece things together when I noticed Mr. Barton wasn't here anymore.

My stomach convulsed, in a good way, not in a throw up kinda way, but apparently Heero thought I was gonna be sick.

"You okay?" He whispered and put a hand on my shoulder.

He touched me! AGAIN! Aughh! If this didn't stop, I was going to explode in all sorts of fancy ways.

"Y-yea. Uh, so w-what was that a-again?" I choked out. Literally, because when he touched me I inhaled some of my own spit and my lungs were convulsing at trying not to cough and give away our position.

What the hell was I? An army man? 'Give away our position'… pshh!

I listened as Heero explained that Trowa was going to get his car and pick us up discreetly from the courtyard that, conveniently, no one was looking for us in.

I mentioned that Heero was pretty right? He's beautiful. He's slim and taught and strong with a chiseled face that has enough angles to be considered modern art.

I shuttered as a chill ran up my spine. My insides were doing a little jig or something because my stomach kept flipping and my lungs were fighting the urge to cough not to mention my hear pounding at a gazillion miles a second.

I'm making a mental note now to do a little dance of victory when this is over and done with. Maybe I'll do it in my red silk boxers… or naked… yea naked. In front of Heero… No!... On _top_ of Heero. While kissing Heero. With Heero dancing underneath me, grinding his hips-

"I hear a car!" Oh god, save me. "Get ready Duo! We've got about ten seconds of clear and then we're pushing our luck."

Okay, at least I wasn't the only one acting like an army man. Heero was doing the talk and I even half expected him to say 'over' and make that static noise.

"…over."

Did he just say over? HAHA! Oh man, this is great!

Wait, he was explaining something again. Shit, I really gotta get out of my head.

I'm guessing that Heero could tell I wasn't listening again because he's giving me that scowl. He gives it a lot but I can tell when he really means it.

His mom designs a clothing line called 'WINGZERO.' Kind of a weird label, I know, but she said it had something to do with a fictional pilot out of one of her favorite books.

Now, his mom was, to put it gently, crazy. Not really, but she just has a big personality which is generally needed for clothing design. Her personality reflected on her work, hence the red orange and purple of the sweater I wore in fifth grade. 'One of her first works for children.'

She was a really pretty woman, and I remember feeling a little rumble down under when I saw her for the first time.

But after seeing her for the gazillionth time, I understood Heero's scowl. She used him as a dress form and would take pictures of him in her designs to send to her company. She would even go so far as to put a wig and makeup on him sometimes. His dad would laugh and his mom would squeal and Heero would scowl and I looked on, terrified.

Heero's dad was also weird. He didn't talk much and when he did, it would be his rare outburst of laughing at Heero (which isn't really talking), or it would be something creepy that I never knew whether to take as a joke or seriously. He freaked me out more than Heero's mom did.

See why he scowls?

Argh! I'm flying through the bush again and Heero's whispering things that I can't hear for the life of me. For the gazillionth time – I have perfect timing. Right when I'm ready to listen, I can't because of the cars honking in the parking lot and people talking and the air rushing past my burning face.

Heero's touching me, that's why I'm burning. I know, lame, cheesy, dramatic, but it's true. The guy is just plain pretty. His eye's are pretty, his skin _feels_ pretty, his breath smells like toothpaste and pretty mixed together.

I've got it bad don't I?

Heero's hand raises and I'm not sure why until I find myself face to face with the concrete of the courtyard.

Apparently the 'over' Heero was talking about was a hedge. We were supposed to jump _over_ the hedge to get to the car. Not run through it and trip and fall on my face in a gazillion dollar tuxedo with the source of my running away attached to my hand.

I look up at that very boy in my hand and find that he's laughing again. A little more silently than last time.

Getting up is going to be very embarrassing, as my dress pants will definitely not hide the bulge that formed when I saw his face just now. His alive with exhilaration face.

Believe it or not, I was probably on the ground for about two seconds before Heero hauled my perverted ass up. I know he saw that I was… uh… turned on, because he blushed and pulled me a little closer on the way to the car, my braid getting caught in the door, slowing us down another couple seconds before Trowa sped away from the Church and my sudden doom.

"Why'd you run away?" I heard an unexpected voice say from the front passenger seat.

"Because-"

AUGHHHH!! I can't just blurt it out…

…Can I?

This is gonna be an interesting conversation.


	3. McWHAT?

Pretty Chapter 3

I still don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N - see end of chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 - McWHAT?

Still in Duo's POV

"Why'd you run away?" I heard an unexpected voice say from the front passenger seat.

"Because-"

AUGHHHH!! I can't just blurt it out…

…Can I?

This is gonna be an interesting conversation.

I sink into the back of the seat and I take a deep sigh so as to steady my beating heart.

It only pounds faster.

"Well, Quatre, I'll tell you that when you tell me what you're doing in here." I looked over at Heero who was gazing out the window. He keeps gazing away from me. I suddenly realize that I don't like it when he does that. Quatre's laugh from the front seat makes me tear my eyes away from my new found love.

"Mr. Barton found me and since its common knowledge that I'm one of you're better friends and you ran off with you're _best_ friend, he thought it would be a good idea if I came along." He gave me.

"You can call me Trowa now. You've graduated." Mr. Bart – Trowa mumbled from the drivers seat.

"Alright, Duo. What happened up there? This has been planned forever, and I know you didn't suddenly decide to run off with Heero!"

GAH! Quatre just doesn't know how right he actually is.

"Heh, heh. Not really… I just kinda realized that… maybe Hilde wasn't my style…" Like anyone would fall for that! I've been betrothed how long?

"Style? Uh huh… right Duo. Like we believe that. You've been betrothed for how long?" Seriously, can this kid read minds or something? This is kinda scary because if he can, he knows exactly what I'm hiding right now.

Why am I hiding it you ask? I'm not so sure to be perfectly honest with you. I think it has something to do with the fact that he's my best friend and I'm still figuring out if he's straight, gay, or human. Plus I'm not so sure I like spitting it out in front of Quatre and Trowa without knowing if I'll be completely rejected.

Trowa's saying something to the audience and I can't hear it over my own mind which kind of goes off on a tangent of random thoughts of those cartoon characters that literally fall over when surprised, or have the big-as-plates eye's when surprised…

"Duo?"

Guess what? I wasn't listening to a damn thing.

"Huh?" I ask, my eye's flitting to Quatre nervously.

"Are you…?" He smirks, that evil smirk that oozes evilness. SHIT! He's reading my mind again! "Gay?"

More images of falling over cartoon characters come to mind.

Trowa catches on fast. 'Style.' Pshh... how obvious.

What do I say? 'Yes, _I am and in love with the total babe to my left._' NOnonononononNONONOnonono!! Maybe a simple, '_maybe_.' Augh! That's so vague! '_Not at all, just Hilde was blubbering and I got cold feet…_' LAME!

Apparently the silence answered for me. My eye's screamed YES, the twitch of my mouth screamed HEERO, and fists screamed NOW!

It's getting hot in here.

It's hot in here isn't it? Don't you think so?

I'm suddenly VERY hot.

"I… guess you could… say… that." I've decided to fill the space with vagueness. This will only lead to more questions, but as much as I don't want to admit that I'm in love with Heero, I do.

I haven't even looked at Heero. I'm afraid of his reaction. Not sure why, I mean, he won't hate me because I'm gay because he might be gay, and Quatre's gay…

I've never really seen Heero react to anything, now that I think about it. He's never surprised. He was barely impressed when we met Quatre and that impressed the shit outta me. You don't know Quatre.

It was like, the second week of sixth grade. New school, new people, new challenges. One of those challenges was more bullies. I had learned to stand up for myself, learning from the master of self defense, Heero my Hero.

Blegh, sounds so cheesy!

It was friggin hot that day too! I was dripping in sweat from running the damned mile for the first time and on our way to the fountains (Heero was hardly even phased by the mile) we heard some yelling and bullying and since we're the kings of defense we decided to check it out.

And there poor little Quatre was, sprawled on the ground, a smudge on his cheek as if he got punched by none other that Wuffers McSlowington. That prick was making fun of _another_ kid because he looked 'girly.' Damn him.

Heero and I were two seconds from giving a mouthful and fistful to Wuffers McDonald when a blur passed in front of us and suddenly Quatre wasn't on the floor and Wuffers McDuff had a bloody nose.

Quatre was a crazy son of a bitch and Heero and I only needed to exchange of glance of approval before walking over to Quatre and asking him to sit with us at lunch.

He said yes of course.

Like I said, it only took one _glance_ of '_approval'_ for Quatre to be in our little shin dig. Heero was hard to impress.

Although he was pretty impressed when I got an A on that one History test. I'm not sure how I managed that one.

Alright, here goes, I'm gonna look at him! Gah, I can practically hear the gears turning my head. Surely this is seriously obvious.

Damn, but if he isn't pretty!

And looking back at me. Shit oh shit oh shit! WAIT! He's smiling!

He's smiling?

His hand is reaching for my leg… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd…

"I support your decision."

CRASH AND BURN.

Alright, so not exactly what I was hoping for but… okay so I'm seriously about to cry. I just walked out on the wedding of the year for nothing. NOTHING I SAY!

My sanity doesn't count.

Quatre chuckles from the front seat, all happy that he's not the only one anymore.

"Welcome to the club!" He says and though _I_ know what he's talking about, I can't help but notice a little glance from… Trowa?

Huh.

"What club?" Heero asks, his voice buzzing in my ear, having finally stopped touching my leg.

"The 'gay club' of course! But also the 'unrequited love' club." Quatre sobers up at that looking me square in the eyes and flicking his eyes to Heero. I roll mine in response. No use lying about it. And since he can READ MY FRICKING MIND!

"So you've found someone else?" Heero, ever the observant, asks. I can't bear to look at him, or answer him.

But Quatre can!

"Are you blind?! Duo's gloming all over y-"

"YADAYADAYADABLAHBLAHBLAHHONKHONKAWOOOOGA!" So maybe that wasn't the best cover up but it got 'tactful of the century' to shut up.

Everybody is staring at me. Well Heero and Quat are. Trowa keeps sending weird glances through the rear view mirror.

And what the hell is 'gloming' anyway? If I typed that onto my computer, it would have one of those red lines under it warning of a spelling error.

Where the hell does Trowa live?! This is taking far too long.

It's really hot again. Really, very hot.

This is just like that time, you know how they have the special 'sex' video for boys and girls to watch in place of pe? Yeah, we were watching the whole darn thing, cramped on those damn bleachers, hotter than hell for more than one reason, watching an erect penis enter a vagina.

Some kids were snickering, some were breathing heavily, some, like Wuffers McPrepubescent , had bloody noses and had to go to the nurses office.

Maybe I was gay back then because I didn't really care all that much about the video. I was kinda bored and uncomfortable being so close to pointy pants. Heero didn't seem affected by it either. He was taking a nap on my shoulder. But Quatre watched intently. A little too intently.

"What about male/male relationships?" Quatre had asked the woman giving the speech.

That whole thing came to a screeching halt then and there.

See what I mean about tact? He's a smart guy with a good sense of what he wants and he usually manages to get it.

But I'm not gonna let _him_ tell _my_ secret though!

Har har, they're still looking at me like I'm crazy. The silence becomes a tangible dark hole in the rear view mirror and swallows the car whole, separating us in alternate dimensions, never to see each other again! Mwahahahahah!

Okay…

That was a little dark. Even for me. And sad. I would be very sad to lose these guys.

They're so pretty.

Not to mention my best buds.

"Who is it?" Mr. Can't-tell-when-to-let-it-go just _has_ to interrupt my silent movie.

"Heh. I'll tell you later Heero." _Much_ later.

This is terrible. I'm all hot and sweaty, with a growing ache in the bottom of my gut which has absolutely nothing to do with hunger, the love of my life isn't gay and my gay friend is an inch away from ratting me out… ALL IN FRONT OF AN EX TEACHER!

What have I done? I left Hilde at the alter. She must be sooooo pissed, I know I would be. And she had looked so pretty.

Well sort of. The dress was hideous.

But everything else was pretty. Why couldn't I just be happy with that? I'm a selfish jerk.

When I first met Hilde, she was so small. Frail almost. It was the week after Quatre came out. I think my parents, on top of being worried that I was too annoying to get my own girl, thought that maybe Quatre's gay-ness would 'rub off' on me.

But considering how small she was, she seemed very… open… about everything. She talked down everything I liked and touched me too much. She was outspoken and brash, and I didn't particularly warm up to her easily.

I think we were too similar.

Maybe I _was_ gay back then...

It's a strange sensation as I'm pulled forward by the sudden halt of the car and someone says , "We're here."

Talk about waves of emotion. I've gone from content, to panic stricken, to excitement, to optimism, to depressed. Mix in a little nostalgia and you've got me. All in about thirty five minutes.

I barely notice as Heero leans close to me and brushes my thigh and arm in all sorts of ways as he unbuckles me.

"I think he's in shock." He calmly explains to the waiting Quatre and Trowa.

That's what they call it: shock.

I think I'm gonna be sick.

* * *

A/N - Didn't want to spoil the fact that I call Wufei something different every time he's mentioned. Some names are inside jokes that no one would get, so don't try and some are completely obvious and some not so obvious but I hope some people would get them. I.e: McDonald - who hasn't eaten at McDonalds. Speaking of which, I don't own McDonalds. And McDuff - anyone who's read Macbeth should understand.

HOWEVER!

I'm running out of ideas for his name. In case you can't tell it's always **Mc** followed by something stupid or funny.

What I'm trying to say is: SEND ME IDEAS(for wufei's name)! REVIEW! etc..etc..etc.. You all know the drill.


	4. Confessions

Pretty

DISCLAIMER - I don't own it! I swear! I don't own Gundam Wing!

A/N -So for one, I've been really lazy. For two, some major things have happened in the last couple of weeks that have hindered my writing: Cancer in my immediate family, surgery for the cancer, the end of my show (which is a good thing because I have my time back), an alumni choir show that ended badly because some people seem to think it's their job to dictate the lives of their 'best friends', and my mother has pneumonia, and to top it all off... my car was broken into! Thank goodness NOTHING was in it! So here you are, and expect the next chapters either today or in the next couple of days! I'm trying for today because of my recent absence.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Confessions

Duo POV

I barely notice as Heero leans close to me and brushes my thigh and arm in all sorts of ways as he unbuckles me.

"I think he's in shock." He calmly explains to the waiting Quatre and Trowa.

That's what they call it: shock.

I think I'm gonna be sick. And it doesn't help that Heero's hauling my nauseous ass out of the car.

Ahh, fresh air is nice, and so is Heero's arm wrapped around me. God it feels good. If only he could lower his hand a little.

Only, he takes his arm away from me completely… and my knees buckle, gravity pulling me to Earth.

"Heero! Don't let go of him!" Quatre yells from somewhere to my right. My vision is fading quick.

Someone grabs my arm but I can't see who it is because I have tunnel vision now. Everything is black and my limbs are limp. Man, I really am freaking out. This is such a lame way to pass out.

This is so _not_ cool.

The softness beneath me is warm and squishy. I can tell there's a lot of light wherever I am, so I'm not so sure I want to open my eyes.

"…some food for when he wakes up." Quatre's voice sounds above me.

"Mmmm." Food sounds hella good right now, considering that I haven't eaten all morning.

Oh, that's why I passed out.

"He's awake." Heero answers. I think I'll open my eyes now.

Aughh! I was right. Does Trowa live in a house of glass? So much light!

"How are you feeling Duo? Are you hungry?" Trowa squats next to the couch I'm on and my head is in Heero's lap. Warm, squishy, get my head out of the gutter. I look straight up at his chin.

"It's bright!" I weakly state to the caramel chin. I refuse to look away from that creamy chin as Trowa gets up and closes the blinds. _Much_ better.

"Are you hungry? Quatre went to make some mac and cheese." Heero's body vibrates as he talks down to my face, his thick pieces of hair falling around his chiseled face.

Wooo! Getting kinda woozy again.

"Mmmm, food." I close my eyes in order to gain my composure, but I fail miserably as I feel a more violent kind of vibration around my head. My eyes fly open without my consent and I see Heero laughing, a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

"What?" So I'm only a little irritated by the shaking around my head.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Heero keeps laughing and I feel my face heat up as his crotch hits the top of my head.

"Gah!" I manage to scramble away quickly which was considerably hard with how tense I was being between the love of my life's legs. And great, now I'm hugging the opposite arm rest of the couch. What kind of excuse would explain my sudden movement? NONE!

"S-sorry, I j-just kinda reali-lized where I w-was." That might work. "Heh." Well if that didn't give it away, I don't know what will.

Okay, time to look at them…

Oh God. Trowa's got this knowing face. Did Quatre rat me out? I hear Quatre snickering in the kitchen. Damn him. Heero… shit! Heero's gazing away from me again. Quatre did rat me out!

"Heero… man… umm…" I think I'll clear my throat for more time. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Well I just found out myself but I swear if I had known I would've told you that I-"

"HERE'S YOUR MAC AND CHEESE!" Quatre sings as he thrusts the bowl right in front of m face. Where the hell did he come from anyway? He was just in the kitchen a sec… cond… ago…

"Thanks Quat!" So Quatre apparently _didn't_ tell my secret. Good thing he finished the mac and cheese on time. "Saved my life." I said for it to mean more than one thing. And that little scoundrel is winking at me. Time to figure out what happened when I passed out.

"What were you sayi-"

"So what happened after I passed out?" Clever interruption Duo, clever.

"Heero held you up and Trowa and I went upstairs to get the door open and couch ready for you. Then I helped Heero carry you up here. You were only out for about fifteen minutes." Quatre kept up the talk so as not to allow Heero to question about my close encounter with confessions.

Heero never did take well to my confessions. When I would confess little secrets about the girls I liked or the classes I was failing, or when I finally did lose my virginity, Heero would always be furious.

And when I told him that I was betrothed to a girl I barely knew, he went off the deep end. He always said that he would know when I found someone worthy of me. I still don't understand why I couldn't choose the person that I wanted to be with.

I mean he's no saint. He didn't go steady with girls but I'm positive he's not a virgin.

OUCH! It seems my brain has finally decided to let my hand know that the bowl of Macaroni is scalding! Better start eating it.

"So Duo, what now? How are you gonna tell your parents? How are you going to explain to Hilde?" I could always count on Quat to make me feel better.

I really thought about it. I really needed to make to right decision because the wrong one could lose me my family, my home, everything I had known. Not that I wasn't confused enough.

"I guess I'll just tell them the truth." I said. "That I suddenly found myself in love with… a male. That I never really liked Hilde in the first place. That I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I laughed a little here. It sounded so simple, as if just explaining made the whole thing okay. But it really didn't and I owed a lot of people an apology.

"Well I'm on your side Duo. If you need anything just let me know." Like I said, I could always count on Quat to make me feel better.

"If you need somewhere to stay, you're welcome here. I'm not your teacher anymore and I'm kinda involved now." I was surprised at that considering that we were never really favorites or close but he had a point. He was involved now.

I waited for Heero to say something but he just nodded from the other side of the couch. I suddenly regret scampering away from him. I could use all the people possible.

But as I said, Heero never took well to my confessions. I guess he doesn't really like surprises. I was so proud of myself when I lost my virginity that the next day at school he was the first person I ran to.

It turned out he didn't even know I was dating the chick. It had only been about a month and it _was_ a girl he didn't know, plus she didn't have any classes with me so we hardly saw each other except for at lunch time and after school. Heero said that he thought I had been studying in the library because my grades were slipping.

Talk about feeling low. My best friend didn't know about me and my girlfriend. But I had to tell him about what had occurred the night before. I couldn't leave him hanging or not knowing anything else about my relationship.

"Heero, I had sex with her last night."

"Huh?" Indifference, great.

"Yeah, I did it last night."

"Why?" Anger, even better.

"Because I like her. And she shoved her hand in my pants. And I was really horny."

"Because you're stupid." Yeap, he was angry alright.

"Why are you mad? Are you jealous that I lost it before you?"

"Why would I be jealous of someone who fucked some bimbo for the sake of his libido? You didn't even love her. Sometimes your stupidity surprises me."

And Heero Yuy _never_ gets surprised.

There were a couple of times, after my confession of loosing my virginity, he would crawl into my window in the middle of the night, sweaty and flushed, with a hint of shame splayed across the scowling face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked the first time it happened. He had never snuck into my house before.

He didn't answer me then. Nor would he ever answer me. I always asked about why he was red or seemed ashamed and he never answered me. He always just sat at the edge of my bed, cooling down, never looking me in the eye.

I may not be able to pass History but I'm not stupid. I know that he had been out partying or having sex with some stupid 'bimbos' and that he regretted it. He's not exactly the partying type if you catch my drift.

In the end, I would almost always start drifting off to sleep causing him to get up and leave. And here's where he would speak. He always left saying only one thing.

"Sorry."

Geez, I thought we were friends, not acquaintances, and I would always tell him it was no problem, but he would shake his head and crawl back out the window.

And never once did he look at me.

To this day, I wonder what was going through his head.

Our Sophomore year of High School was the worst for our friendship. Except for us being in class together and his need to make sure I passed class and the few midnight window visits, I didn't see him much. Thank my lucky stars for Quatre who took it all, my yelling and complaining about Heero, my anger when it got hard for me to have sex with my girlfriend because I could only think of what Heero had said, my sadness when that girl broke up with me and then started dating Wuffers McKung-Fu-ei.

It was about two months before the end of the school year while sitting on the stairs outside the English building during lunch that a brown lunch bag was tossed onto my lap. I looked up, expecting Quatre, but found Heero Screw Up My Life Yuy.

"You were right you know." He said to me. "I was jealous. Have been this whole time."

"You're a little late don't you think?" I was still angry at him.

"If what I said affected your relationship that much then how strong was your relationship in the first place? People talk all the time and if little things like words will affect something that is presumably so important to you, then maybe you should reassess what's _really_ important. You're better than that. You're better than the crap people talk. You're better than jealousy and," He smiled, "you're better than Wuffers McSnickerdoodles."

And that's when I knew. He refused to call Wufei names, and the fact that he did proved to me that he was sincere. And I had already known that that dumb relationship wasn't the most important thing to me anyway. That's why it fell apart.

"Thanks man." And in about two minutes, Heero and I mended our broken relationship. He confessed to getting drunk and having sex with random people. I confessed about my trouble in bed over what he said.

I'll never forget the look on his face when I said that his words had affected my ability in bed. It was a cross between utterly ashamed and completely ecstatic.

"Hey guys." I said coming out of my memories for a second. "I need a favor." They nodded their heads. I almost laughed because it was like being surrounded by life size bobble heads. "Everything I know and love is at the church. I don't have it in me to go alone, or to face the gazillions of people there by myself. But they deserve and explanation, and an apology." I swallowed.

"Sure Duo. We'll go." Quatre answered.

"Are you sure you want to go public right now Duo? You're still pretty weak, and this is so sudden. Are you even sure that you're gay?" Trowa, always the adult, asked.

I looked at Quat, and then at Trowa and lastly at Heero. I took in his caramel skin, his deep blue eyes, his angular face, the little bit of chest popping out of his partially opened dress shirt, his slim hips where the pants hung low, and knew that no matter what, I wanted him, that sensual and beautiful - no, _pretty_ - creature in my life. Whether as a friend or a lover, I didn't quite know. I had never been with a male before. I didn't know if I would like it. But what I did know was that he was more important to me than Hilde, my parents, the gazillions of people who were at my wedding, the inheritance that I could possibly lose by running out of my wedding. He was more important to me than Quatre and Trowa who were offering me more than he was at the moment.

"See?" Trowa spoke.

"I'm not sure Trowa, but that's only because I've never been with a guy before. I know that this man is the most important person in my life, more important than the things that I could possibly lose by choosing him over them. And I know that I _don't_ love Hilde, or getting married without love."

"Alright then. But how about this?" The whole room wobbled around me as Trowa spoke. "How about Quatre and I go get your parents and Hilde from the church and bring them back here. Then you'll have a chance to talk to them in a more private setting without the weight of the whole community there to hinder you."

Well, hell, if that didn't sound promising then I don't know what would. Thank the moon for adults like Trowa.

"Sounds perfect." I sighed a breath of relief.

Trowa looked at Quatre who was blushing but already getting up to follow the teacher to the car. Something told me that they were going to have a nice time alone together for the thirty minute drive to the church.

Alone.

OH!

MY!!

GOD!!

They were leaving me alone with Heero!? How could they? THEY KNEW! The little sneaks! Is it _that_ obvious? Alright I guess it is.

"Bye Duo! Think of what you need to say!" Quatre shouts into the house before closing the door behind Trowa and him.

I slowly turn my head towards Heero.

He's got an expression I can't read, his eyes tearing through my defenses.

Thirty times two plus some equals more than an hour.

More than an hour alone with Heero The Love of My Life Yuy.


	5. Whatever

Pretty

DISCLAIMER - Nope, still don't own it!

A/N – I forgot to say thanks to Kaeru Shisho for the Wufei names! I'm starting to run out of ideas so if you have some send them in! And all Wufei names in Chapter 4 were given by Kaeru Shisho so thanks!! My boyfriend especially like 'McSnickerdoodles'!! Also, thanks to those who have sent condolences for the crazy events that have been happening lately! I appreciate it and will keep writing as to keep myself sane!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Whatever

DUO POV

I slowly turn my head towards Heero.

He's got an expression I can't read, his eyes tearing through my defenses.

Thirty times two plus some equals more than an hour.

More than an hour alone with Heero The Love of My Life Yuy.

My body starts shaking; I'm about to have to tell the love of my life that I'm in love with him. Which wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that he's a male and I'm a male and I don't know if he's gay, straight, or human.

I'm still huddled in the opposite corner of the couch than him, pressed into it as if the world were atop my chest. He's still at the other side, staring into me with all the force possible.

"Heero." It's all I can think of to say. My mind is at a loss as to how to approach the subject.

"Who is it?" Heero asks and he sounds mad. He leans a little closer to me and there's no where to go.

"It… uhhh…" My heart is racing. And Heero just leans closer, physically moving his body across the couch.

"Is it Quatre?" Great, now he sounds sad! And I can't seem to breathe! I shake my head and he leans a little closer, now halfway across the couch.

"Is it Wufei?"

In Junior year of high school, Wuffers McWolfman and my ex split. And, I don't like to call girls names, but she was a bitch to me and she was a bitch to him. She thought she was the shit of the shit and set bigger and meaner guys against Wuffers McStupid. Those dumbasses pushed Wuffers McBlack Eye all over and eventually causing fights in the hallways.

During one of those fights, Heero, Quat and I walked into the particular hallway to see Wuffers McWuss pushed up against the lockers and the stupid's beating him up. Heero shouted at them.

"Leave him alone!" The stupid's laughed until Quat got to them. Mr. Barton had to break that one up and needless to say, there were four of them and one of Quat and we didn't even need to help. Afterwards, a mangled Wuffers McHairball found us at lunch to thank us.

"Thanks." That's all he said, and he looked so unsure of himself. He looked lost.

The other two guys had already helped him personally, so I decided it was my turn.

"Wanna chill with us Wufei?" I said. Now these nicknames aren't exclusive to my thoughts. I openly called him Wuffers Mc something or other every time I aw him. That was the first and only time I ever called him Wufei to his face. And from that day on, he was one of us. He learned the hard way what bullying felt like and stopped and became part of the kings of defense.

"It is Wufei." Heero says. Oh shit, I forgot he was asking. My throat is still crazy tight and my breathing, hard. His eyes widen at my silence and there's nothing I can do as he leans towards me more, his body now flush with mine.

"When?" He asks and my body finally decides to move, letting my head shake.

At that answer his expression changes to confused. His eyes flitted around my face and he leans even closer, reaching his arm past me and on the arm rest.

There was no escape.

"No!" I manage to gasp as he closes in on me.

"Is it someone I don't know?" He's ignoring me. My body is sideways on the couch, my legs bent in front of me, and Heero is looming over me, holding me in his cage.

I shake my head again, this time closing my eyes and willing myself to breathe! The couch shifts under me and my eyes fly open as I realize Heero has moved closer still, if possible. He's straddling my legs, and I lower them so as not to hurt him.

His eyes are burning; they're so bright, questioning every breath I take, flitting around my face again. I hope he doesn't hate me for what I'm about to say.

Hope?

Yes, that's what it is! The look on Heero's face; hope.

I take a deep breath, and another, and then another keeping my eyes on Heero's.

"Who, Duo?" He breathes onto my face. His arms are on both sides of my shoulders, his legs on both sides of mine, hovering over me. I take my last deep breath before plunging into the depths of this silly game.

"Heero."

"Who is it?" He doesn't get it.

"Heero!"

"Trowa?" He asks, on the verge of desperate.

"HEERO!" I say loudly, straight to his face.

"What?!" He's so annoyed.

"It's… it's… Heero." I say. He backs away, his head tilted a little to the side, his face squished into confusion. He still doesn't get it.

"It's… you." I clarify, lowering my eyes in defeat. I don't want to see his reaction.

Heero's quiet but he isn't silent. He can mouth off if the right subject turns up. Heero always has an answer to everything, even if it's 'I don't know.' I figured that out when I first introduced Hilde and him, and she tried to impress him by spouting her genius. I was so pleased when he acted indifferent to her, answering what questions he could, and being honest when he couldn't. He never let her look down on him, or on anyone else.

Especially me.

The silence is unnerving. Heero should've answered. He should've jumped back in disgust or kissed me in a fit of passion. His indifference makes me think of how he acted to Hilde. He must think I'm toying with him and I can't ever break free of that misunderstanding.

"Heero, it just sort of happened. You don't have to do anything about it." I throw into the void between us.

He still isn't answering me. He's not moving. Nothing.

Maybe he died of shock… that would be funny except he's _never_ surprised.

Time to face up, Duo. I gotta get _this_ out of the way so I can think of what to say to my parents and Hilde when they get here.

I lift my eyes to Heero and find him statuesque. Sitting tall and poised, and of course, pretty. Now I understand why Quatre fell for our Teacher.

Quatre had never said that he liked anyone until the week after our junior year started, before the Wuffers McSparkle had his little run in with the stupid's. Quatre was being quiet that week, and if anyone knows Quatre, they know he's anything _but_ quiet. So I asked him about it and he shrugged it off, that is, until I saw his reaction walking into English class. His spirits rose and he greeted Mr. Barton… Trowa, whatever, like he was more his friend than I was!

I pretty much put two and two together and confronted Quatre about it, to which he spilled the beans in the cutest way, being all shy and fidgety. And now I can see how a guy like him, or me, could fall for a guy like Trowa, or Heero.

They're both simple, quiet but not silent, sometimes aloof, always poised, always concealed behind handsome chiseled features. Quatre caught the 'I'm silly, I need someone rooted in my life' bug. And now I had it too.

I had it bad. Very, very bad. The feeling of wanting to caress his skin like the rays of sun that shone through gaps in the window hangings did, the need to hear his voice deep in his throat, the curiosity about the smell of his hair.

What would it feel like to lie down beside him on a bed bathed in the early morning sun, and have his arms wrap around me, holding me so close that I could feel his heart beating against the walls of my own heart?

Bad. I've got it bad. And he _still_ isn't saying anything…

You know, I was pretty upset when my parents explained to me why I had to be friends with Hilde. It was towards the end of our Junior year and I wasn't very happy about it. I had had some girlfriends, all disliked by Heero, and I had my own plans… sort of. I knew I wasn't ready to get married, but I was underage still and my parents were in charge.

And she _was_ a very pretty girl.

So I called my best buds, Wuffers McTang included, and I discussed the betrothal with all of them, asking their advice. Quatre thought it was romantic but understood that I wasn't ready. Wuffers McDingdong called it 'injustice' because I wasn't able to decide my own life. Heero said it would be best not to fight it and make the best out of it. Bet he wouldn't feel that way if he had to marry Relena. Heh heh.

Okay, I can't take it anymore.

"Say something, damnit!" I say under my breath.

He lifts his gaze to mine, _finally_, and a twitch at the corner of his mouth erupts into a smile. Not just any smile either, this is the most tender, bright eyed, _warm_ smile I've ever seen on his face. He's not grinning manically with a lot of teeth or anything. It's a simple yet complex smile.

"Heero?" So what's this mean, this crazy wonderful smile that he has?

"You surprised me."

WHAT?! _Me_ surprise _him_? Not a chance in hell! Now why the hell is he… giggling? Oh my God this is weird. I think I've sent Heero Yuy over the edge.

"Your face! It's so funny!" He laughs out.

WHAT IS GOING ON? Just a second ago, the silence was threatening to kill me! Now he's laughing as if nothing had happened.

He thinks it's a joke. He doesn't believe me. He doesn't get the depth of the situation. He's just going to continue on with life as if nothing's changed. I don't think I can do that.

"Heero, I'm serious." His laughing stops and he looks at me funny before bursting out in even more laughter. Am I that unbelievable?

"You! _Serious_!" He says through the laughter.

Alright, I'm thoroughly confused and annoyed.

"Fuck you." I mumble again, half hoping he'd hear it. "I'm going to the bathroom. Just leave me alone." I spit out, all of my confusion and annoyance shining through.

I got one leg off the couch before something hits me, hard. My body's slammed into the arm of the couch, knocking the wind out of me. I look at the thing in my arms and find, much to my surprise, that it's Heero.

Heero's holding me.

So this is what it feels like? To be held by the man I love? And this is what it feels like to hold him back. To openly love him without worry.

"Heero?"

"I'm surprised Duo. Because… Just for a moment, 'kay?" Heero mumbles into my chest.

I haven't hugged Heero since the middle of our senior year, since we got accepted into our colleges, since the beginning of the rest of our lives. We managed to get into one of the same schools, the rest were different and I had chosen the matching one but I wasn't sure which one he had decided to go to.

Heero and I were happy that we made it into the same college, but after that he got suddenly quiet. He went into himself and didn't talk much, except to Woofers McHaberdasher. I was kinda jealous except for the fact that I was spending a lot of my time consoling Quatre because of his obsession with Trowa… Mr. Barton… whatever.

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

"I'm terrified. Do ya think you could me a clue here?"

He hasn't said anything. Hasn't explained _himself_ and his sudden tackling of me. I'm holding the love of my life, but he might be holding his best friend for the last time, afraid to let his friend love him because he doesn't love him back. I'm completely confused now.

"Duo, you were two seconds away from marrying the pretty girl you've been engaged to forever. I'm as confused as you are." Wow, I didn't think about that. I didn't think it would be confusing for him as well.

"Okay, I'll explain. But then, could _you_ help me out?" I took the movement on my chest as a nod.

"You've been my best friend since fifth grade. You've been the person I'm most comfortable around for the most of my life. I looked at you in the church and you were so… pretty. Heero! How can I give up the best person in my life for someone that I don't really enjoy?" Whoo! Glad that that's over!

And yet, he still isn't saying anything. As glad as I am to have correctly spilled the beans about my sudden love for my best friend, I'm starting to get really scared. I wish he would say _some_thing.

"Heero?" Fuck!

"If you aren't going to say anything, I'll need you to get off. I need to think of what I need to say to my par-"

"I've always loved you."

Oh God!... Wait, what? Did he just say what I thought he did?

"Your damn braid, your violet eyes, your creamy skin! In fifth grade, all I knew was that you were… _pretty_… as you would call it. In middle school, all I knew was that no one liked Quatre being gay. In high school, all I knew was that your stupid girlfriends caused more trouble than they were worth. My whole life, all I knew was that you didn't seem to care about those kinds of things."

"But I thought you were having… relationships! You came into my room in the middle of the night. You never complained!"

"I was having sex Duo. With guys. And I was always sorry, because I loved _you_ and felt like I was betraying you."

"Why were you sorry?" I felt like laughing. He had always loved me and now, I loved him. Simple? Yeah, it was simple. But oh so aggravating!

"I never told you. I knew you didn't care about the gay part, but I worried about the _you_ part. You weren't gay, you have money and respect. Your _parents_!"

"Doesn't matter without you Heero. Friend or more."

"Thanks."

The silence that flooded between us was comforting. I let Heero stay in my arms, his explanation being good enough for me.

Now, to figure out how to explain this to my parents.


	6. Lucky

Pretty

DISCLAIMER - Do you really think I would be _writing_ this is I owned it? Pshh, I would be having it drawn and put into anime form! Complete with Heero and Duo's destruction of Relena. Hilde's cool, but she just can't have Duo. And I wouldn't completely destroy Relena. Just tell her to grow up and stop being all weird and mystical when yelling Heero's name to the ocean. So yea. I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I make any money off of my stories.

A/N - Yay almost done. Sorry for people who wanted a Duo/Parent controversy in this chap. Either next chap, or one after. Speaking of: I can't decide whether or not Heero and Duo need to do it. You know what I mean. So I'm leaving it to you guys! Let me know asap!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Lucky

Duo POV

The silence that floods between us is comforting. I let Heero stay in my arms, his explanation being good enough for me.

Now, to figure out how to explain this to my parents.

Should I be blunt? _Hey guys, I just wasted a lot of money and time because I found out that I'm gay._ Ummm… I wouldn't completely rule that out. What about running them in circles? _So I left because there was this thing that happened, which is in fact the reason I was supposed to be there in the first place but it turned out to be a different person and it's kind of a difficult thing to say but that's why I left. _Not bad either. What about lying? _I had to pee like a race horse._ Nope. No good. Maybe I could just run away with Heero. But then I'd have to cut off my braid and that is _not_ going to happen.

"Heero." I lightly shake the boy in my arms. He makes some sort of noise so I continue. "I gotta pee." _Like a race horse._ Why is this so funny all of a sudden? He sort of half slides half crawls off of me and holy crap, it was a turn on.

WHOA! Okay, not sure I'm ready to go _there_ quite yet. But I can't help how my body reacts can I? It's officially time to go pee.

The bathroom looks like its miles away from the couch now that I'm standing and all my weight is pushing on my bladder. Alright, first step, second step… yep. Miles. The bathroom is an ocean away from the couch.

It was a couple of weeks before we graduated that I had felt like I completely lost Heero. Quatre was seriously in love with Trowa, and Heero was seriously into college stuff or something. I had to keep Quatre's spirit alive but Heero never hung out with us anymore. I asked Wuffers McDoogle but he just said that Heero was studying.

WE WERE ABOUT TO GRADUATE! We didn't have to study anymore, but it wasn't _unlike_ Heero to be so introverted. I guess I never really thought about it. But now, it seems obvious. That Wuffers McLiarpants! He knew the whole damn time! I bet you he's at the church or at home snickering away his afternoon.

And Heero… he's here with me, in Trowa's house, returning the feelings I had just realized I had. Talk about a lucky guy huh? Me, not Heero. Heero must have had a rough time dealing with girls. I bet you it stems from his mother! Yea, no luck on his part.

Land ho! The bathroom. The floor is cold beneath my feet. I hadn't even noticed that someone had taken my shoes and socks off. Trowa has a nice place, the bathroom is all browns and greens, very manly but in a coordinated gay guy way. Maybe Quatre will get lucky too?

I pull my pants down after unzipping and try to pee except it doesn't work. Something's gonna burst if I don't pee soon but _it's not working_! I heard once that if you're turned on that you can't pee.

SHIT!

"Heh, heh… Ha hahaha!!" I hear the laughter before I even realize it's me. One hand on my face, the other holding my… well… over the toilet in case I finally do burst. I gotta do something about this! My sides are starting to hurt and the laughter is echoing around me, and my bladder is aching worse than it did before but I can't stop! "Damnit… Hahah!! Heero! Oh God! Heeheeha!" It hurts so bad and there's nothing I can do; it's just so funny!

"Duo?" Heero knocks on the door. I almost didn't hear it. "Duo!" Oh great! Now Heero's worried about me because I'm laughing at the fact that I can't pee because he turned me on. The only good thing about this whole situation, besides the fact that it's so damn funny, is that I'm loosing the erection.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I gasp out in between breaths. I take a few more deep breaths to calm myself down… and relief comes. The sound of 'water' hitting water washes over the bathroom and I sigh.

I barely notice myself flush the toilet and I'm jolted back to life as cold water rushes over my hands. It feels good on my warm skin and I cup some and bring it to my face.

Ahhh… I needed that. I rub a little more water on my neck for good measure before looking at myself in the mirror. I could say my skin is glowing, but it might just be the water droplets. I swear there's something different going on and I can't figure it out. It's me but it's not me. I lean closer, my nose almost touching the glass, and smile.

"I'm in love with Heero." I hear myself whisper. And now I know what's different. It's written all over my face, it's swimming in my eyes, crawling on my skin, holding my bones together; I'm in love for the first time.

After we graduated, the four of us: Heero, Quatre, Wuffers McDonut and I had a little outing. We went to some seriously expensive sushi and other kinds of food bar. Woof-ers McBark had us chatting the whole time. Sort of. Heero stayed to himself still. He hardly spoke to me that whole night, or after that night. I offered to pay for us all, but he laid some bills on the table and left with a quick 'see ya' before walking out of my life. Almost completely.

Hilde moved in with us after that. I hadn't heard from Heero for about two weeks when she moved in and started asking about my friends. That's when I fought for him as my best man. I refused to lose him and so sought him out and found him, where else, the library. I was harsh with him, yelling at him for not talking to me, that he was my best friend and about to be my best man so he had better clean up his act or whatever else was going on so that I could have him at my wedding. I got a wide eyed stare from Heero and a whack on the head from the librarian. I didn't bother to tell him that Hilde had been driving me crazy, sneaking into my room at night to lay with me. I always told her to go back to her own bed, that it would be bad if we were caught, that there were only a few more weeks before the wedding. In all honesty, I just missed Heero's weight on the end of the bed. I missed waking up to him leaving through the window, or his slow breaths from the floor when he had slept over, or the midnight chats on the phone when I neglected to listen to the instruction in class and needed help on my homework. He had always been there and suddenly he wasn't.

Weird. Where did all of that seriousness come from? I thought I was past that stage of this little escapade. I guess it's true when they say that love changes you. Especially when it's returned. Speaking of returning, I need to return to pretty boy.

The knob twists in my hand and the door opens out into the hallway, Heero waiting for me directly in front of it. He smiles as I lean my head on my hand that's on the doorframe and smile lovingly back at him. Lucky is right. I'm damned lucky, I mean, have you seen how pretty he is? I don't think I've ever seen a prettier guy in my entire life. Wuffers MacDaddy has an elegance to him and it's hot but not especially pretty. Okay, it's pretty, but no where near as pretty as Heero. I mean, look at him!

I've done this already, gone over pretty part of his body. Took note of every feature, and every angle, memorized the color of his eyes. I mean we've known each other since fifth grade!

"You alright?" He speaks, warily. It almost brings me to laughter again.

"Yea."

"What happened?" He looks past me into the bathroom. Now I'm laughing again.

"You wouldn't think it was funny." I say through giggles.

"Tell me." HAHA! He's so serious! Wow, gosh, this is going to be embarrassing!

"Alright." I start as I walk towards the couch again. He follows. "You ever heard that when guys get turned on, they can't pee?" He nods as I plop onto the couch and he sits gently. "Well, when I told you to get off of me so that I could pee, you did this weird crawl thing and… well…" I cough as my explanation. And what does he do? He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "Itturnedmeon!" It all comes out as one mess of sounds. He understood that language though because he tilts his head back up. "I couldn't pee. But it hurt really badly, and it made me laugh. The laughing only made it hurt more which made it more ironic that I couldn't pee!" I let some more laughter escape my lungs but Heero just stares at me. "Do you think it's funny?"

"No." There goes my euphoria.

"Told you."

"You were right."

"Guess you had to be there."

"I guess. Duo?" What the heck is going on? It feels like 18 years of pent up horomones is suddenly seeping through every pore on my body! I'm hot flashing like a menopausal woman, mood swinging like a girl on her period – HEY! I _refuse_ to be the 'woman' in this relationship. I can wear pants as well as any good looking man can! I can burp and scratch inappropriate things at inappropriate times! I can eat second and third helpings and sometimes even the whole pizza, or cake, or carton of ice cream! I can dish about the stupid sports teams losing miserably to their enemies! "Duo, you're not listening again are you?" You know what? I totally wasn't.

"Heero, I wont be some wussy puss you can-"

WHAT IN GODS NAME IS HAPPENING? I think Heero just kissed me, but I can't actually be sure because whatever it was happened so fast! He's got his infamous stare going about a foot away from my face.

"Did… you? Kiss? Huh?" Gibberish; I'm getting good at it.

"Done?" He asks. I can only nod my head in response. Done with what? "_What_ exactly are you talking about? Wussy Puss?" He sits back.

_SCREECH_. Rewind!

"Again." My mind is taking this one thing at a time.

"What?" He asks.

"Do it again." I point my finger at my mouth. It seems that my mouth only works for one thing right now, and it isn't talking.

"Do what?" He's either stupid or teasing.

"You know what!" He raises one eyebrow. Okay, time to take this into my own hands! I lean forward on my side of the couch and do the sexy crawl thing towards him.

Aha! A reaction. He likes it too! I can see his jaw clenching and unclenching, and his cheeks suddenly look quite pink. His head slowly starts turning down to his shoulder, his eyes still locked with my gaze.

I'm practically on top of him now, my legs straddling his, my hands bracing me by the arm rest behind his head. A mirror image of what he did earlier. I feel my braid starting to slip from behind me, over my shoulder and in between the two of us. The second my braid flicked down, his eyes found something on the floor interesting. Just like how he found his shoes interesting in the church. Well I'm not falling for it this time!

I use my hand to touch his face, easily pulling his gaze back onto me. He's willing, and it's such a turn on.

So maybe I am ready to go there… or, I don't know. Can I just kiss him first before I completely jump into this feet first?

Gravity pulls my face to his, and I fight it only when we're centimeters apart, letting the tension build a little. And build it does. I feel more than hear Heero swallow hard before he gasps out my name in a low sort of breathy moan.

"Duo!"

Oh, I am _so_ ready for this! I don't even care anymore! This is happening here and fast because I'm about pass out from lack of air. And we aren't even kissing yet!

Speaking of, I close that small, miniscule gap between us, my lips just barely settling on his.

RINGALINGADINGDONG! RINGALINGADINGDONG!

I jumped so fast that I landed on the floor, one of the couch pillows following my sky dive off the couch.

DOODEEDOODEEDOODEEDOODEEDOO!

I hear Heero's chuckling from on the couch.

"What the hell?" I voice.

"It's the phone!" He says through his laughter.

LEELEELEELEELEELEELEELEELEELEELEE!

"What kind of ringtone _is_ that?!" Damn it's loud! And incessant!

WACKAWACKAWAKCAWACKAWACKA!

"Does it stop?" I ask the pillow.

"You could answer it!" Heero's still laughing.

"So could _you_!"

BAM CHING BAM CHING BAM CHING HAH!

My head is pounding, not only from hitting the floor hard, but from the damn phone! Who has the ringer on their _house_ phone set so loud?

"Is there a cure?!" (1) I whine.

"Answer it! My sides hurt from laughing!" Heero sputters down to me.

"My head hurts from falling! _YOU_ answer it!" I yell up to his head hanging halfway off the couch. He only laughs harder. "It's not that funny!"

TWEEDLE DEE TWEEDLE DEE –

"Hello, you have reached Trowa Barton. I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as I can." BEEEEEP.

Heero quickly quiets down, as do I, listening to the message.

"Duo? Heero? It's Quatre. We just reached the church. The traffic is awful. I think everyone's combing the city looking for you. We're going to attempt to find your parents and Hilde, but this might take a while. There are thousands of people about and no one seems to be listening to – oh, Trowa wants to tell you something."

Heero and I exchanged glances before Trowa spoke.

"I'll be sure to call on our way home so that we don't walk into anything… erm… awkward. Keep it off the couch. There's a guest bedroom down the hall. I would offer my shower but I don't want to slip on anything that isn't soap. The guest shower's a lot smaller, but it's available. Anything you need is in the top drawer of the left side table in my room-"

I didn't dare look back at Heero at this interruption, but I was equally relieved when Heero straddled my back and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his embrace.

"_Any_ way," Apparently, Quatre had taken the phone back. "We're still trying to find someone who'll listen to us for more than five seconds… so that… we can find… _Finally_! He's out of ear shot! So guess what guys? Guess! Trowa _kissed _me! It was on the forehead… but still! It was so romantic! Apparently it was part of the thanks for coming with him. I nearly died! He told me that he was gay too and so could understand the situation at hand." Today _was_ a lucky day! Trowa was gay, Quatre got a little kiss, I got Heero! But what was most significant was that Trowa was gay.

"But what's most important is that he's gay!" The little shit's reading minds again! He should read Trowa's because I think I caught a little glance of interest from Trowa when Quatre spewed in the car about everyone's gayness.

"Pleasepleaseplease! What are the chances? I hope _mine_ are good. Yours too! Oh… I'm not interrupting anything am I? I hope not! How awkward would that be? Me rambling on while you guys were… well I'm gonna start looking again. Have fun, and stay safe!"

There was a moment of silence before I had the courage to speak.

"I think that set the record for longest message ever."

"Or most humiliating." Heero answered, his chest rumbling against mine while he spoke.

"Or most awkward."

"We're lucky they called when they did." Heero said. He sounded serious and that threw me. Did he not want to kiss me… again?

"Why?" I ask, my voice betraying me.

A hand scooped under my legs and another behind my head, twirling me around and laying me on the rug softly. Before I knew it, Heero was on top of me, on all fours, washing over my body with his eyes.

Boy, I feel self conscious.

"Because he told us to keep it off the couch." Wait, what? He _did_ just say…? Is it time for my victory dance yet? "I was gonna take you. Right," he lowered his head. "There." He whispered, and I couldn't help myself. I lifted my head the inch it took to find his mouth with mine and pressed my probably chapped but wet from continuous licking lips on his perfect, plump ones.

I don't know if the fire was from the kiss or Heero's hands tracing under my shirt, but there _was_ fire. And a lot of it.

* * *

(1) - I have to be honest. I got this off of Mark Hildreth's (Heero's voice actor in english) voice reel on his website (google his name). I've been quoting things from the reel since I heard it. It's hilarious. Check it out.


	7. Floor, Bed, or Shower?

Pretty

DISCLAIMER - This is what Gundam Wing would be like if I _did_ own it. Which I _dont._

A/N – Whoa! Hella late update! But that's because I finished school! So more time for me to write until next semester! I graduated my two year actor training program so yay me! I'm officially an actor! Sort of. HAHA. **WARNING**: Total emotional roller coaster ride ahead. And some 'good stuff' so be warned that this chapter is **NC17**!! You asked and I delivered by popular demand. Hope it lives up! PS: I BARELY edited this so please bear with the mistakes for now. I will fix them soon, but I just wanted to get this posted. Plus it's extra long, which means extra time for editing. THANKS to Kaeru Shisho for the Wufei names again!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Floor, Bed, or Shower?

Yet again in Duo's POV

I don't know if the fire was from the kiss or Heero's hands tracing under my shirt, but there _was_ fire. And a lot of it.

My skin was tender, his eyes are quivering, like leaves in the wind. This is really happening, isn't it? I'm lying on someone else's floor, passionately kissing my best friend. Scrap that. My _boy_friend.

Air! I need air! I need to make sure this isn't a dream, that my life isn't just some joke that everybody is laughing at. I sure as hell am not laughing, in fact, I don't think I could. You need air to laugh. And I'm lacking just enough air to start floating into the land where reality and dreams mix.

God he's kissing me so deeply that I can't even use my nose to breathe! I pull ever so lightly on his hair on the back of his head, parting the kiss.

I miss it already.

"Heero…" I'm not really sure what I was going to say. I don't honestly know if I'm ready for this! And if I am, whether I want to do it in my English teacher's house. And if I do, whether I should use the floor, the bed, or the shower.

"Decisions, decisions." Heero whispers above me. Did I just say that out loud? "Here, bed, or shower?" He asks. AM I THAT EASILY READ? Or has he learned to read minds too?

"Just hold me for now." I beg of him. "Please."

He moves off of me, on his knees between my legs, and reaches a hand forward.

"Come on." He says, tilting his head towards the couch behind him. I couldn't help but reach for his hand and let him haul my confused ass off the ground.

He sat on the couch and pulled me onto him, my back against his chest. I could feel his heart pounding, and a throbbing between his legs. God, I was tossing him around like a wet noodle wasn't I? His hands were sweaty when he set them on top of mine and his breaths were shallow.

"Feel this?" He pressed me into his body. "Feel that? It's because of you." He said and then I felt his face fall into the space between my shoulder and my neck. I had never dreamed of Heero, or any guy, holding me in his arms but this was one of the best feelings. Being in Heero's arms was… like floating.

Heero's hand slid lower and my breath hitched. My stomach convulsed as it slid over, even through the shirt. He made quick work of the button and the zipper on my pants and plunged his hand in.

This was a new feeling. I had always been the one giving, the one in control, the dominant one, even while receiving a blow job, I always felt in control. But this… this was a whole different situation. I had lost all control, was completely vulnerable and I couldn't do anything but gasp as his hand wrapped around my growing erection. I grabbed his thighs in discomfort, or ecstasy, I couldn't decide which. It was a regrettable decision as Heero let go of his hold on me.

"Is it alright?" He asked into my neck. I opened my mouth to speak, and nothing came out, just a little whimper. "Sorry." He mumbled as he withdrew his hand onto my stomach.

It had felt good. Very good. But he is a guy and guys know what feels best for guys right? Or maybe it was that magical thing people always talk about. Either way, I'm thinking I want it again.

My hand found its way to Heero's and I led his hand back down into my pants again. I helped him wrap his hand around me, although he didn't need help, and guided him along in pleasuring me. I could only stare straight, my breaths getting deeper and faster and my other hand twitching on Heero's thigh. I kept feeling pulses against my back and knew that Heero was probably aching for something more.

I decided.

"It's definitely okay." I spoke into the void in front of my eyes.

It wasn't two seconds later that I found myself beneath Heero, trapped in his cage again, this time willingly. My bow tie was unhooked and my vest unbuttoned before I could say 'take me' and I had a feeling I didn't need to say it for it to happen. I jumped a little when his fingers brushed the skin on my neck as he started to unbutton the buttons around me neck.

And I'm snapping, right now, I can feel it. Everything within me is asking for more and I want to give it more so I'm just gonna help this little shindig along. I start for the buttons at the bottom of the shirt and it's a race to the middle, his hands tearing at the top of my shirt, mine zooming from the bottom and it's kind of like that movie with the dogs and they're eating spaghetti. Except when our hands meet, the shirt goes flying open and my bare chest is revealed for something more erotic than a kiss.

My already unbuttoned pants are tugged at so I lift my hips to allow the waistband to slide down my butt. Once the pants are far enough down, Heero pulls me up and throws the gazillion dollar jacket, vest, tie and shirt on the ground next to us. He's quite talented. I'm not doing anything except for what little help I was on the shirt, and he's doing it all _and_ in record time. My pants are pulled the rest of the way off and I decide to be of some help again. So I take my own boxers off, springing forth the erection that had at one point in time, been in Heero's hand. It seems so long ago.

"Shit." I hear Heero mumble.

"What?" We've started and stopped this ride about a gazillion times already and I don't want to do it again.

"We're on the couch." He sits back and looks me up and down. I'm getting that self conscious feeling again. I see his eyes flit to the floor. "Move." He says to me as he starts shedding his clothes.

So I'm guessing that he's going to be the one in control of this whole ride. I 'm grateful since I have no clue as to what I'm doing. And it's just making me hotter the way he's ordering me around and tearing my clothes off and how his clothes have somehow managed to disappear in the five seconds it took for him to get undressed and now he's… oh god… he's stroking himself! Shit! I'm still on the couch!

I stumble off the couch very ungracefully and am embarrassed by the time I hit the floor. As soon as I lay down, the carpet scratches against my back and I can only imagine what kind of rug burn I'll have by the end of this. Heero ignores my blunder to the floor and proceeds to place himself between my legs and lay his body over mine.

The kiss is awkward but Heero has some… thing that makes me lose my control over my body. He's tugging on my hair and I'm tangled in his and I can feel myself rub against him down there, and his tongue is like frozen fire; it's calming and stimulating all at once.

_So mom, dad, I fell in love with my guy friend at the alter and ran away from my fiancé to my English teachers house where he left said fiend and I alone to have crazy hot, wild, jungle sex._ OH SHIT!! Shit, shit, shit! I forgot about my parents! What do I tell them? My mom and dad both work under the 'King' of this place. It's technically a kingdom and he's technically a King but it's all about how people perceive him and so he doesn't like to be called king. I hear him called a lot of names like-

"Oh god!" Heero had moved down lower with his kisses, and now he's nibbling on the inside of my thigh.

"Welcome back." Heero says to my crotch. Wow, I'm thinking about my parents at a time like this? How much weirder could this get?

"Sorry, spaced out." I say. "But don't stop!"

"I guess I'll just have to be a little more aggressive then." He says as he pushes my legs up and widens them. His elbows rest on the outside of my thighs and his neck brushes against my erection as he trails kisses down my stomach. How could I be thinking about my parents and the King and how funny it would be if Princess Relena walked in right now! Ha _ha_! _That_ would be worth every penny of the inheritance that I could lose.

"Duo!" An angry voice takes me out of my other thoughts. Heero's looking a little pissed between my legs and if I had half a brain I would think to cover the sensitive parts. His pissed face slowly turn into an evil curl of the mouth.

"Be gentle!" He's pushing my leg up farther and turning me onto my side. My leg gets thrown onto his shoulder and I don't bend that way! But the stretch of my leg subsides as he lowers his head and nibbles a little more at my thighs before running his finger just behind my testicles. His finger slides further back. Where's he going with that finger?

It slips over my entrance, his hot breath now on the tip of my erection, and I gasp and panic. I thought there'd be more foreplay or a little more _something_ before we got to this point and OW!

"Heero! Ow, this isn't working! My hip is cramping!" Have you ever had your hip cramp? It hurts like none other! He quickly lets my foot loose and it drops to the floor. Ahhhh, that's better.

"Flip over!" He barely said it before he was pulling me onto my stomach. My hips are pulled up and suddenly I'm on all fours, Heero getting a full view of everything I own. There go my self conscious alerts again!

"Heero, I don't like this! I can't see you, or what you're gonna do!" I hear him sigh behind me and lay on my stomach. "I'm sorry." I say to his disappointment.

I'm just so worried about all this! I'm naked with boyfriend, about to have sex with a man for the first time, in my English teachers house and my parents and my ex fiancé are waiting to hear from me! I know I keep thinking this but I don't think that even _I_ understand all the consequences of this. Cum stains on Trowa's carpet or bed sheets. Losing my inheritance and family. Being made fun of for being gay by the whole kingdom. My boyfriend being stolen by the Princess, and me having to get married to a girl that is cool but I don't love. I could totally not enjoy the act of sex with another guy and that would kill everything.

"Get up. We're using the guest bedroom." Heero says. How did he go from ultra romantic to aggressive in like two seconds? He glances at me as though he heard my thoughts, and smiles. "You'll get rug burn down there and I want you to be comfortable for your first time." I spoke too soon.

He lies down beside me and lays every inch of his skin against mine. "We don't have to. I can wait until you're ready."

Fuck my parents, fuck Hilde, and fuck my inexperience. I'm going to make love to my boyfriend and I'm going to enjoy it!

I found his lips in record time, newly motivated by my lover's tenderness and aggressiveness and decide whether it's here, in the shower or on the bed, I'm going to let him into me.

"Bed." He says through my teeth. We both get up, still draped around each other and Heero nearly pushes me into the room except the door was closed. My back hits the door and Heero made a point of sliding his hand over my hip before hitting the door knob. Once the door is opened, we make to the bed, ignoring the computer and the cat box. Trowa has a cat? Oh who cares, as long as it's not on the bed!

"Fuck Heero!" It escapes me as my back hits the mattress. He crawls on top of me, his tongue finding my neck and his hands finding my hips. His hips thrust against mine, and I alight at the sensation, thrusting back. His tongue slipped down my neck and lingered around my erect nipples before doing circles down my stomach, causing the muscles to contract. It finally ended at the crease of my hip.

Please, please, please, please, _please_! He lifted his tongue from my hip and the next thing I knew he had it wrapped around my shaft. I hissed at that, like a cat, like the damn cat that was apparently around here somewhere.

Little kisses ran up and down my penis before I felt complete heat and wetness envelope me whole. Getting a blow job feels _so_ much better coming from a guy! Heero knows exactly what felt good and what would make me lose it. He plunged his mouth further down and I felt tightness around my tip.

"Fuck! Oh, shit!" His lips pursed and he hummed along my length, all the way up and all the way down. This can only last so long in the state I'm in, and how fucking awesome this feels, and how long his strokes are. My fingers fist the sheet and my hips buck up further into his mouth and he pauses for a second and I feel his throat tighten again. I don't even have a chance to inquire further because he's started it up again. His hands find my testicles again and he repeats the finger brushing just behind them.

This is it! Somewhere deep in the small of my back, something explodes and it shoots through my veins and races towards the exit. I can feel it getting closer.

"I'm gonna…!" I barely manage to squeak out before my shoulders jut forward and my neck arches causing my whole body to arch as I violently spill deep into Heero's throat.

Heero hums once more up my deflating length and places a little kiss on the tip before he pushes forward and ravages my lips in a passionate kiss.

Alright, I got over that bridge. I just got a blow job from a guy. What's next? Giving a blow job? Why not? I'm feeling really good and therefore bold.

"Your turn." I whisper into Heero's mouth and the kiss stops abruptly as he pulls back. Today Heero's day; this is the gazillionth time he's been surprised today. I use my knee to push him over and crawl on top of him.

"You don't have to-ahhh!" Wow, even I'm surprised. I didn't even hesitate. My mouth is sucking just at the tip of his erection and Heero's squirming beneath me. "Hell!" He says. Alright, time to do this for real.

RINGALINGADINGDONG! RINGALINGADINGDONG!

I hate my life! I stop and look up at Heero who's looking back at me questioningly.

DOODEEDOODEEDOODEEDOODEEDOO!

"No!" I try to hold on to… well nothing because he's not wearing anything as Heero squirms out from under me and picks up the phone in the guest room.

LEELEELEELEE-

"Heero here." He says. His thighs have got to be the sexiest things I've ever seen in my life. They're toned but not skinny, but not lumberjack legs either, a little fuzzy, golden and strong. It's getting hot again. I can just imagine being locked into him by those legs wrapped around my hips. Haha, I'm totally checking him out! And he's setting down the phone.

"Where were we?" I ask him seductively.

"Erm Duo?" Where'd that come from? Heero points at the phone. Oh, speaker phone. Heh heh.

"Yeah Trowa?" Wow. Well at least we're not on the couch. Anymore.

"We found your parents and Hilde. Things have died down a little since we got here. So many people asked us about you that we just announced that you were at a friend's house and needed some space from all the commotion."

"Aww, thanks Tro."

"Trowa. And you're welcome. But we told your parents and Hilde that you had some things to talk about with them. Hilde's changing out of her dress now," Thank Neptune. "And we'll leave in a couple minutes. We'd rather no one followed us so we're going to sneak out a little."

"Okay, sounds awesome. So we still have some time right? Like forty five minutes? A half hour?"

Trowa coughed. "Yes. Maybe an hour, but just to be safe, be decent in forty five. I'll take my time getting there."

"Awesome! And where's the cat? I don't want it to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Heero snorted and interrupted. "Don't worry about the cat Trowa. And your couch is safe. Is there anything else because we're kind of in the middle of something?"

"That's all. I'll call again as were driving up just to be sure. Stay safe."

"Wait! Trowa? Is Wuffers McStudly around?" I feel bad that everyone except that idiot is in on this.

"I haven't seen him. Want me to bring him along if we see him, or just tell him about you and Heero ourselves?" Crap, I don't know! Would Wuffers McStrungOut even care?

"Snag his ass if you see him! Thanks!"

"Bye." Finally! The end of that damned conversation. Now back to business. No funny games this time, we had only a little time and a lot to do. I shifted to face Heero straight on, caught his eye, and reached my hand to him. He though I was going to lay him down again, but nope! No funny games right?

I pulled him so that his crotch was right in front of my face and looked up to him. I did my best to put on an 'innocent' face and got the reaction I wanted. His cock pulsed as if inviting me to suck it. So I will. I wrapped my mouth around his gift and grabbed his hips. First, I wet it tip to base for easy slide-age. Now I'm getting serious. I try a little further down, and find my gag reflex. My throat instinctually tightens around him.

"Fuck, Duo!" Heero moans out, grabbing my head. You know this isn't so bad. In fact, it's kind of hot. My erection is back and throbbing harder than it did before. I want - no need – more of Heero. I bob my head faster, and remembering how good it felt, hum up and down his cock. He starts pumping into my mouth, deeper and deeper, and if I had a gag reflex before, it didn't exist now. My own aching cock is starting to hurt and I give it a few pumps to control myself. Heero's hand twitches against my scalp as he pumps. I give him a swift twirl of my tongue, knowing he needed just a little more prodding.

"Ahhh!" He moans and his hand lets go of my head and grips my shoulders, pumping into my mouth as if he were fucking, and I don't care because it is truly the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. I let go of my own dick and cup his testicles, rubbing the soft skin behind them as he did to me. That does it. He throws his head to his chest, eye's half lidded and looking straight at me, biting his bottom lip, brows furrowed and let's loose in my mouth. It tastes salty and there's suddenly a lot of it and he half collapses onto me, all his weight on my shoulders. I pull my mouth away and swallow, my hands sliding behind him and pulling him closer.

"Shit Duo. I love you." His torso vibrates against my head as he speaks, and I lean back, my head grazing up his chest as I keep him close. My back hits the bed, his hands hit the sheets, my head hits his shoulder and I'm ready. We wiggle as one, up the bed so our feet aren't hanging off, and he begins exploring me again. Not with just his tongue but with his eyes and his breath, with his fingers keeping his face close and his fingers closer to every inch of me. You know, I'm not self conscious anymore. This guy, Heero, is my best friend. He's always loved me, and somehow I think I've always known that I loved him. I was never afraid to admit that he was good looking. I even remember checking him out a few times, but I always brushed it off as nothing.

The color of his skin when he saved me all those years ago; his coolness when I asked if I could eat lunch with him; his embarrassment when his mom put him in dresses; his loneliness when his dad would laugh; how his face lit up when I passed history; his soft hair against my cheek as he slept through sex ed; the way his eyes were on fire at my mistakes; his haggard breaths when I told him about Hilde; his shame when he came to me I the middle of the night; how his harsh words made me unable to perform; how much I missed him when he hid from me; how jealous I was when Wuffers McNeedsToChill had him all to himself; how hollow it was when he stopped talking to me after graduation; his face when I yelled at him for being a dumbass; how wrong it felt to have Hilde in my bed when all I could think of were the midnight visits of Heero on the other side of the bed; it was all evident now. Everything made sense now, why none of the girlfriends had worked, why I couldn't keep it up, his mood swings.

"Heero." He rested his head in the crease of my hip. "I love you too. I think I've always loved you. Remembering back, I think I always knew." I felt a warm breeze against my erection, making it jump. Heero had sighed and was now chuckling at my emotional state. I watched him, his muscles, listened to his breaths, as he crawled back on top of me. He stopped when his chest rested against mine, when our shoulders were aligned, when he held me by my arms, when his forehead rested on mine, and smiled down at me. "Make love to me." It was perfect, my voice dripped with need. With love. My eyes were stuck on his and he answered with a close of his eyes.

His hand swept down my arm and under my butt to my leg where he lingered before removing his hand completely, bringing it up to his lips which were inches away from mine, licking his finger, and quickly returning them to the inside of my legs. My breath caught as his wet finger pushed against my opening and he opened his eyes as if to ask if it was alright. I smiled, my forehead still against his and let him into me.

It didn't hurt until he tried to add another finger. Saliva dries fast, and his fingers were dry upon entering. I immediately tensed ceasing his access. He pulled his fingers out gently before pushing up on the bed and rolling off of me.

He landed a quick kiss and whispered, "I'll be back." before strolling out of the room. I'm laying here, waiting for his return and I'm no longer nervous. Why should I be? He knew more about me than any other person did and I had made more mistakes in front of him than any other person I knew. He never judged me, well for the most part, and always helped me out of any situation. And something told me that this kind of love wasn't the kind that could be easily destroyed.

Heero swung around the door frame, holding on with one arm, a small packet between his teeth, and a bottle of something in his hand. I laughed lightly at how cute that was, but kept it low to let him know that his act was indeed hot. He strutted towards me with a glint in his eye and crawled back on top of me. The bottle (of lube) was discarded and he slid his fingers between my legs again. Apparently he had put the lube on before he came back in the room because he slid his fingers into me easily this time. It still hurt a little having two fingers inside of me but soon I gave into the urge and pushed against them. He stroked me from the inside and that had me gasping for more. He carefully inserted a third finger. More pain came of it but I relaxed and pushed against him, not getting what I need from just his fingers.

"Not enough." I panted against his cheek. I felt him smile against my face and he retracted his fingers again. He put his forehead to mine again and sidled between my legs.

"Thank you Duo." He said leaning back and finding the condom. He ripped it open with his teeth, careful not to damage the condom itself and handed it to me. I took the slippery thing and caught on. He wanted me to put it on him. I grabbed his dick and pumped a few times for good measure before placing the condom at his tip. That's when I got the idea.

I left the condom where it was and sat Heero back, getting into a sitting position myself, and pinched the tip of the condom before lowering my head to his 'head' and using my lips to roll it down his shaft.

"Augh." I've never heard a sexier noise before in my life! Heero had me pushed back onto my back in record time before messily dressing himself with more lube. I could tell he was eager by the way his hands shook. He wiped the rest of the lube on my own erection and settled between my legs again. Hopefully for the last time, for my first time. He placed himself at my entrance before putting his head to mine again. I was beginning to love that. I was sure to erase any inhibitions from my face as he gazed into my eyes. His head dipped and his lips brushed mine and he pushed into me gently, filling me, completing me.

Now this hurt, but his kissing kept me distracted enough to let him start easing in and out of me. I wrapped my hands around his waist, cupping his butt and pulling him tighter, farther. I could feel the pain lessening thrust by thrust and ecstasy was starting to boil up in my core. That was when he grabbed my leg and swung over his shoulder so my knee was bent over it. Now that opened up possibilities I had never even thought of. I began to push against him needing him closer to me, filling me more.

"Duo!" He moaned. My cock pulsed.

It no longer hurt, and every time I was aware enough to actually look at Heero, I saw his muscles glistening, his hair falling against my forehead, his arms working to keep him up and going, and his brow furrowed in pleasure. And then I thought back to the times I had had sex with girls and found those times to be very unsatisfying. There was no excitement because the girls always just let me do whatever I wanted. I never had to fight for it, to scream for it. I never had to push against it and need it like I needed this. "Harder!"

He pushes harder and _THUMP. _

"Ow!" My head hits the headboard. It's called a head board but not for this reason, I don't think. I laugh and so does Heero but it's okay. My leg falls back down to the beds surface. He doesn't stop pushing into me and I put my hands up and push against the headboard, pushing Heero, if possible, further into me. It did the trick as I felt him brush against something deep inside of me. I'm gasping for air, and going limp everywhere except my pulsing cock. Heero takes notice and without leaving me, without stopping or slowing, pulls me down the bed so I don't bump my head again. He quickly readjusts without one single falter in our pace and finds the sweet spot again. I gasp again. (1)

I felt the heat rising in my feet of all places and felt whatever it was inside of me start fires in my fingertips and my ears, but especially behind my belly button.

"Heero!" I needed him not only in me but around me as well. He got the hint and balanced so that he could use one hand to jerk me off. He only pumped me once and I felt the all too familiar peak rush from the ends of me to the core of me and explode onto my stomach. I couldn't help that my muscled clenched around him, or that he spread my cum when his hand splayed over my stomach as he climaxed inside of me.

He pushed a couple more times before pulling out and collapsing at my side.

We're laying here sated and sweaty and sticky and I couldn't be happier. It wasn't so bad; making love to a guy. In fact, it was better than anything I had ever received before. I could definitely get used to this.

I feel Heero's hand slip through my cum before he puts it to mouth and licks it clean. Oh god! What time is it? Do I have enough time to do this again? I look at the clock and forty minutes has passed. Damn. Heero catches my line of sight and looks at the clock next to the bed.

"Time to clean up." He says disappointedly. He leans over me and begins to lick me clean. I can only whine until he's finished, leaving a gentle kiss on my content tip before rolling off of me and watching me attempt to stand. "I'm going to clean up in the bathroom. You should too. I'll bring our clothes." He says. I nod in approval before he smiles at me and walks into the hallway.

RINGALINGADINGDONG! RINGALINGADINGDONG!

Shit! Didn't Trowa say something about calling when he was close? I jump to answer it quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Duo, we're about five minutes away. It took less time than we though sneaking out, and the traffic cleared a bit. I hope we aren't too soon." Trowa says. I can hear Quatre talking in the background.

"Nah, we just… erm… finished. I just gotta… prepare." Trowa totally knows what's happened. You know, now that I think of it, he's really cool letting Heero and I use his house for pleasure. "Tro?"

"Trowa. Huh?"

"Thanks a million. I gotta go. See you soon." I finish unenthusiastically.

I completely didn't 'prepare' what I was going to say to my parents. I'm doomed. Why aren't I a little more upset? Oh, right, sex with Heero.

Time to get dressed and get this over with!

* * *

(1) - Not sure why this paragraph is in a different tense than everything else. I'll fix it later.


	8. Pretty

Pretty

DISCLAIMER - This is what Gundam Wing _would _be if I owned it. But I don't.

A/N - My God this has been the longest wait for an update ever! Why haven't you guys killed me yet? Oh, that's right, you want to know how the story ends. Well to explain my absence: I was at FANIME con two weekends ago. I was getting ready for it the week before, and these past weeks, I've been getting myself reacquainted with anime. Not that we lost touch you see, more like I wanted to touch it more. That sounds really perverted. Speaking of, who watches/reads Deathnote and/or Naruto? I JUST started Deathnote manga because I never made it to watching the series, but will do so soon. I'm hooked on it! I LOVE L and Ryuk. They're my favorite characters. L is just so weird but it's so cool/funny. Naruto is awesome. If you haven't seen/read it: do so now! I saw the Shippuden movie at FANIME. See it. It's so awesomely hilarious. Also, I'm readying myself to start BLEACH again. I watched it through the first arc and a little into the second but never managed to get past that part. But I saw the BLEACH movie at FANIME and it reminded me just how cool BLEACH was. Now I know this is bordering on the longest author note ever but I wanted you guys to know that I found **DEATHSCYTHE HELL CUSTOM** (model kit) at FANIME!! OMG I was _so_ happy! I've been wanting it since they were first made! And I'm almost done painting the little Duo that came with it! I've only got the eyes left. I went back to get a WING ZERO CUSTOM with a little Heero but they were out. That's what ebay is for. Plus I bought a HEAVYARMS and SANDROCK small versions at the swap meet. All three are already put together. I'll post pics on my livejournal soon. When I do, I'll be sure to let you guys in on what my live journal name is. LOL. Now onto the story!!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Pretty

As always: in Duo POV

I completely didn't 'prepare' what I was going to say to my parents. I'm doomed. Why aren't I a little more upset? Oh, right, sex with Heero.

Time to get dressed and get this over with!

First thing to do: clean up! Then put on clothes. Heero magically appeared with a towel and helped me clean up. I was thankful because I was halfway into a stupor. I completely zoned out for a while, letting Heero rub the towel on me before I realized I needed to tell him to hurry.

"Shit! They're almost here!" I exclaimed into Heero's pretty face, making him jump. I flung myself off the bed and ran into the living room with Heero in tow, finding our clothes strewn next to the couch, some making it almost into the dining room.

Heero and I fumbled through clothes knowing that whether we picked up ours or the others, there were two pairs of everything. I know I had Heero's pants on and two mismatched socks, but I had my own shirt and jacket. Heero took my vest before I could so I wore his. My hair was coming out of its braid and Heero's face was flushed. I got the bowtie on and was about to tuck in my shirt when I heard it: the turn of a key in the door.

"SHIT!" I looked over at Heero who's shirt wasn't even buttoned up yet and then to myself. I tried tucking in my shirt but only managed to get the right front flap in my pants before the door opened and Trowa came in followed by my mother, father, Hilde and lastly Quatre and Wufei.

Lucky for me that Heero has half a mind and made a quick dash for the dining room before being seen to fix himself. I, however, was in deep. I saw Wufei and Quatre exchange glances before bursting out laughing.

"Your face!!" They choked out. Everyone tensed before Trowa moved through the crowd and pushed them out the still opened door and closed it with a slam. He turned around to face me and I realized _everyone_ was looking at me. I hate it when people stare at me!

"Duo. You have something to talk to them about." I heard from the dining room. Heero walked gracefully into view of my parents, pretty as ever, carrying an opened soda and looking as if nothing had happened. At least he seemed pretty calm. And pretty innocent.

Pretty: definitely.

Innocent: my ass.

"Uhh… yeah." I said looking to my parents and Hilde.

Hilde… I needed to apologize to her first. I could deal with my parents anytime, but I needed Hilde to know soon for herself.

"Hilde, I need tot talk to you in private." I tilted my head towards the hallway.

"You can use my room." Trowa interjected. Thank the freaking sun for Trowa!

I made towards his room and hoped Hilde was following. I looked over my shoulder to check and found Trowa sitting my parents on the couch. Heero must've found Wufei and Quat.

I held the bedroom door open for her and led her in. She had changed out of that horrid dress and into some sweats and t-shirt. She looked much prettier like this. I closed the door, and faced her and my most certain doom.

"Hilde-" I started.

"Did you get in a fight? And why are you wearing a different vest?" I couldn't help but smile.

"I… passed out." Like that explains _any_thing. "But Hilde, don't worry about that. First I want to say sorry. I've known for a while that I didn't want to marry you, but I thought I could learn to like it." God, she's crying. _Again_. "Hilde, don't cry! Please don't cry! You're… free to find someone who'll love you more than I could!" She shook her head at me. "The truth is I'm in love with someone already." Okay Duo, take a deep breath. "Hilde, I'm… I'm… ga-"

"Duo! I'm happy! I… I didn't want to marry you either! I'm in love too!" Wow, didn't expect that. She looked up at me, smiling through tears… of happiness? "Duo, I didn't know how to tell anyone but I'm lesbian! No offense, but I don't really like men!" She laughed.

LAUGHED!

And so did I. Ironic? Yes.

"Wow, you don't even know how happy I am to hear that. I'm gay Hil! I like men! HAHA!" I reached my hand out to her. She took it and let me pull her into the best hug we've ever had. I think I could learn to love this girl – as a friend of course. A very pretty friend.

I think it was about ten minutes before we settled down enough to sit on the foot of the bed and explain.

"So who are you in love with?" I asked her.

"It's dumb and unrequited. Doesn't matter. What about you?" She said quickly. Too quickly.

"Not until you tell me yours. I asked first!" I teased feeling more comfortable with her than I ever had before.

"Re…ap…ca…t." She mumbled. I shot her a glare. "Relena Peacecraft!"

My jaw hit the floor like a ton of bricks. This was too easy. Hilde's advances to Relena would take Relena away from her advances to Heero, who in turn would have more time to advance toward me!

"She's not interested. She's not gay Duo. And her heart is set on your friend." Hilde had to crumple my glory.

Not for long though.

"Boyfriend." I corrected.

"Huh?"

"Heero. He's my boyfriend. He's the one I'm in love with." I grinned manically. Her eyes got big and her jaw slacked before she closed it and raised an accusing eyebrow. "What?" I asked at that damned eyebrow.

"That's Heero's vest." She said, looking down at my clothes. "And his pants. Your socks don't match. Your shirt is untucked." Did I mention that she's a genius? Her other eyebrow raised. I blushed. "Duo! You dog!"

"Yea, that position-"

"AH! I don't want to know!" She fell onto the bed laughing and covering her ears. I swear if I wasn't made solely for Heero Yuy, I might have fallen for her right then. 'Might' being the key word.

"Alright, I won't!"

We quieted and I laid next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Thanks Hilde. Thanks a lot. Relena's an idiot to not love you." I said in all seriousness. I had nothing but respect for Hilde. We had fought the same battle, and come out the same.

"What does that make you?" She teased. I sat up, shirking off the joke.

"Alright. I gotta tell my parents." I said with newfound courage. "Do you not want me to say anything about you?"

"No it's okay. It's going to happen sometime."

"Alright. Here goes. Come out with me?" I said, not realizing the double meaning, and only wanting some support in facing my parents. She held out her arm and I took it and together we walked out the door, this time she opened it for me and we emerged into the living room.

Everyone was looking at me again including Heero, Quat and Wufei who had obviously been let in by Heero and were standing in front of the shaded window. Trowa was leaning against the wall closest to us. My parents were sitting on the couch and I cringed knowing had happened and _almost_ happened there.

Did I ever mention how pretty my mother was? She's gorgeous. Jet black hair cut in a sophisticated bob around her chin. Her eyes were big and almond shaped; grey. But a warm grey, not a cold grey. She was thin but not skinny. Average height but had long legs.

Nothing compared to one incredibly pretty Heero Yuy. But still very pretty herself.

"What did you decide?" My mother spoke. I looked into Heero's eyes to assure him that he was still mine. God he's got pretty eyes.

"We will not be getting married." I said straight to those eyes and before anyone could ask why, I answered for them. "We don't love each other. And more importantly, each of us is in love with someone else." I cleared my throat. I've done that a lot today. If I keep it up, I'm not gonna have a pretty voice tomorrow.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Duo? We could've avoided this whole thing!" My father added. So, yea, he was a little mad.

"I… uh… only found out today. Actually." I answered.

"And I was too afraid to say anything." Hilde answered for herself. "This has been planned for so long, and I was afraid to suggest otherwise." I nodded, agreeing with her.

Alright, this was going no where and fast. I took in my parent's faces, my father's anger and my mother's disappointment. I looked to Trowa, who looked as though daring my parents to say anything against my coming out. Quatre had calmed considerably and was looking at floor. Wufei was rubbing a finger under his nose as if to hold in laughter. Heero was looking straight at me, his eyes shining. Hilde squeezed my hand and I found the strength to continue.

"Mother, Father." I addressed them. "I'm gay."

Well, that was an ice breaker for you. Good job Duo, just go and spit it out without a warm up or anything. What happened to all the idea's you came up with earlier? They stunk, but not even a 'you guys said you'd always love me no matter what' to brace them?

Wufei nearly doubled over coughing on his own spit. Wuffers McCoughingFit. Nice.

Their faces hadn't changed, not even a flicker of surprise or disgust at my confession and I had a feeling that if their faces didn't do something soon, Trowa was going to pounce.

"So that's it." I said matter-of-factly. My palms found each other and I dry rinsed my hands out of vulnerability.

"Well!" My mother finally breathed out. "Guess we can have shopping dates then!" She giggled a little and my mouth fell open. I looked to my father. He was stroking his chin and nodding.

"Yes. Why didn't you say so before son? We could've used you at our conference about discrimination against gays. Peacecraft is looking into same sex marriage as we speak. With someone like you to back him and guide him through what exactly the gay community wants, we could expect a thriving community and the kingdom might start back from the current fall we've had with the working class."

My body swayed before I crumpled to the ground laughing.

"Son, are you okay?" My mother ran to my side.

"I'm going to make the call. This could get me a promotion and you a job!" My father said seriously as he walked down the hallway. I managed to find the strength to get up and move to the couch. Hilde moved over to Heero, Wufei and Quat.

"I was so worried about you two. The other women making fun of you for having a 'different' child. Father facing inquiries! I thought you'd disown me! And all you can say is 'why didn't you say so?' and 'lets go shopping!'" I wasn't mad, but ecstatic! My mother kneeled in front of me.

"Duo, when have you ever heard us say that we wouldn't love you if you caused a little trouble? You've always been troublesome, and we've always loved you. I'm a little disappointed to have no grandchildren but maybe you and your partner would adopt or have a surrogate? And if not then we'll just have to spoil you and your partner rotten for the rest of our lives!" Good ol' mom for you. And with a promise like that, I don't know if I'll ever have kids! Of course it's up to Heero as well.

HEERO! Oh my god I almost forgot to tell them!

"Mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend." I jerked my head to tell Heero to come over. He walked rather stiffly over to me and sat thigh to thigh with me. I grabbed his hand. "Heero Yuy." I said, holding up our clasped hands to her.

She looked sick, and knowing how they never particularly liked each other, I was surprised when she closed her eyes as a small smile played at her lips. She opened them to be looking straight at Heero. I saw him take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Heero, welcome to the family." He let out the air in a silent laugh.

"Thanks." He said before leaning his head on my shoulder. My mother looked at me again and I mouthed my appreciation to her as well.

"Duo!" My father clipped from the entrance to the hallway. It caught everybody's attention. "Stand." He ordered. I only had to wonder for a second before I realized that he went to make the call, and probably found the guest bedroom. I stood tentatively, letting go of Heero's hand. His eyes swept over me and he nodded. "Yuy! Stand." Ah, shit. Heero stood next to me, our hands naturally finding each other again. My fathers eyes swept over Heero and he nodded again.

He stared at us and we stared at him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Trowa walk towards the kitchen, by way of the other three, and jerk his head for them to follow. Thank my big fecking toe for Trowa.

I watched as my fathers hand went up to his forehead and rubbed his temples. "I'm glad to see you… uh… used… protection, but please tell me you had permission to… mess up his room." I almost laughed as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Of course." Heero answered with a straight face.

"What are you talking about dear?" My mother asked.

"Your son... is no longer a virgin." My father answered before Heero or I could say anything. I gotta give my mom credit though, she didn't even blush.

"Of course not! I'd be disappointed if he was!" This time I _did_ laugh. So did Heero. "I'm serious!"

"Clean. Room. Now." Father said through gritted teeth. His face was red and his hand covered his eyes. He wasn't angry. Just embarrassed.

Heero and I immediately started for the guest room. I heard Trowa say thank you to my father before explaining that he offered his house and that 'they', meaning Heero and I, are of legal age. I didn't listen to how my father reacted. I couldn't, actually. We were in the room now.

"That wasn't at all what I was expecting." Heero said simply.

"No kidding. I thought I was about to lose everything!" I looked around the room. There was the condom wrapper on the night stand, the cum stained towel Heero had used to clean me off, the blankets were strewn about, and the lube was there for all the world to see. "It's not so bad. At least he didn't see what we did to make this mess."

Heero took the wrapper and lube to put away. I found the towel and set it aside while he was gone and decided that taking the sheets off would be best. They needed a wash after what Heero and I had done.

Little flashes of Heero's pelvis rubbing against mine, of our hands entwined, of my legs wrapped around his back, of his back arching, of his breath on my ear, of his hands sliding up my legs flashed through my mind. Hands slid around me from behind and found their way into my pockets.

"Thinking about me?" Heero whispered in my ear.

"Oh yeah." I answered.

"Ahem." We both spun around quickly to see Trowa and my father behind him. "The sheets can go in this." Trowa set down a plastic hamper. He smiled and left past my father who waited and watched as Heero and I took the sheets from the bed and stuffed them in the hamper.

"Duo." I looked up at him from my stuffing. "Peacecraft would like to invite you to a luncheon next week. He understands completely that you're going to continue your education but would like to talk to you about certain job opportunities within his command. He said to invite your partner and any one else you deem important to his cause." I nodded at him. "Also your mother is restless here and would like to get going. Are you going to come with us?" I shook my head.

"I'll find a way home. Or call Ernest." Ernest is my driver. He's pretty funny.

"Alright then. Finish up so we can say goodbye." I began stuffing the sheets into the hamper once again and he left. I found the towel and threw it on top of the sheets. Heero ended up picking up the hamper and carrying it out into the living room where everyone was gaping at Hilde.

"It's true." She said quietly.

"What is?" Heero asked. I knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm lesbian." Hilde answered, even quieter. My father broke the silence.

"Bring her as well son." I nodded before crossing to hug my mom and then my father. I watched as my mother walked up to Heero and gave him a hug. Not a little hug but a full on 'motherly love' hug. It took him a few seconds to hug back but he returned it eventually. Heero then walked to my father, his hand out as if to shake. My father took it and pulled Heero into a hug as well. I saw my father's lips move but couldn't hear what he said. And then they parted.

"I fully intend to have your son's hand in marriage as soon as it's legalized. I will hope for you blessings." Heero stated simply. I looked nervously to my parents. They nodded, smiling. "Of course, next time, he _will_ actually get married." He added.

"I was thinking I'd run off with you before it even started!" I joked. My father shook his head and my mother laughed.

"We'll go dress shopping!" She teased! It was Heero's turn to laugh.

Heero and I walked them out the door, waving goodbye's as they descended to their car. They must've ridden separately on the way here.

The second the door closed, Heero had his lips on mine. We were well shielded from an audience by the kitchen walls. My tongue danced with his before we parted.

"Let's go relax." He whispered as he guided me into the living room where Wufei and Hilde were talking. I stopped him before entering.

"What'd my father say to you?" I asked, remembering. Heero smiled.

"Take care of my son. And call me 'dad.'" Heero told.

_I_ don't even call my dad, 'dad.' I have always called him 'father.' Well at least he liked Heero. And then there's the proof that my parents weren't as close minded as I thought. My father told Heero to take care of me, my mother accepted my sexuality with grace, and they didn't kill me! Today was a very good day.

Heero took me out of my happiness stupor by hand and guided me into the hallway and to the stripped down guest room bed. As we passed Trowa's room, we paused, the hairs on our necks standing up. The door was ajar and I looked to Heero only to find him already leaning in to peek. I followed.

Trowa's back was on the bed, his feet hanging off the end and on the ground. He was pinned there by Quatre straddling him, forcing Trowa down with his face! We watched only long enough to see Trowa's arms raise and wrap around Quatre, then we were red faced and taking quick steps towards the guest bed.

And here we are. I'm laying next to Heero, my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me. He's back to his usual silent self.

"Duo?" I spoke too soon.

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" He asks. I think back.

"No." I answer truthfully.

"Well you are. Pretty, I mean." I smiled up at him.

Darn right!

_**END**_

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed it! thanks for sticking with me! I know I'm hecka lame for the long ass waits and the even longer author notes but sometimes I feel like you guys are my friends! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for reading! I'm seriously sorry at how lame my updates are being so long and all. And a serious thank you to Kaeru Shisho for the Wufei names and to snowdragonct for being hella awesome. Read their stuff! If you laughed at all through this story, I thank you for getting my humor. Some people don't, and it's a joy when they do!

PS: Look for HANDSOME, the brother/sister story in Trowa's POV. Coming sooner than later!


End file.
